Una persona más
by Anonymouzs
Summary: Neji no sabe cómo reaccionar a los sueños extraños que tiene en días aleatorios. Y eso lo frustra, mucho. [[Self-Insert]] [[Reincarnation Fic]] [[Drabbles]]
1. Chapter 1

Miré como los consejeros del clan escribían algo en mi frente, me sentía estúpido pero no dije nada porque padre me dijo que me comportara. De repente sentí que dejaron de pintar en mi frente, los ancianos se alejaron y mi tío se acercó e hizo un sello de mano. Sentí el chakra que iba a utilizar gracias al entrenamiento que mi padre comenzó a darme cuando cumplí 3 años. Sin embargo sentí curiosidad, y me pregunté porqué necesitaba juntar chakra.

Lo descubrí pronto, cuando tío Hiashi puso su palma abierta en mi frente y envío chakra a su mano, a mi cabeza. No sentí nada al principio, un momento después, un punzón golpeó mi cabeza, repetidamente. No era particularmente doloroso, sólo un dibujo permanente en la frente, nada más.

Hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable, mi cabeza latía demasiado, como un corazón más, sólo que en el cerebro.

No quise gritar, sin embargo escuchaba lejanamente los murmullos de mis familiares a mi reacción al sello en la frente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, la luz me mareaba. No quise mostrar debilidad, pensé que seguramente mis familiares habían pasado lo mismo y tenía que aguantar, ellos lo habrían hecho. Así que aguanté hasta que no pude más.

Y me desmayé.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando te sientes impotente, tu intentas luchar.

 _No podía respirar. Estaba cayendo en la oscuridad._

 _Veía como la luz del Sol se alejaba mientras luchaba, intentaba subir y respirar al menos un segundo más._

 _No podía. Las olas eran demasiado fuertes. La empujaban cada vez más, cuando sólo lograba respirar cada vez menos tiempo. Cuando cada vez que se levantaba y caía con un golpe, se cansaba más. Y su perseverancia se volvía cada vez más débil._

 _Abrió la boca, e intentó respirar de alguna manera, desesperada. No pudo, y sólo comenzó a tragar agua salada. La cerró._

Luchas, no quieres caer sumisamente, sin voluntad.

 _Miró el brillo lejano borroso, y parpadeó. Le ardían los ojos._

 _Sus extremidades se sentían cada vez más pesadas, más débiles. Entumecidas._

 _Ella cerró los ojos,_

 _Se dejó llevar._

Sin embargo, pierdes.

 _Y se ahogó._


	3. Chapter 3

Neji abrió los ojos bruscamente y se sentó. Lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de su padre enfrente suyo.

Inhaló lentamente mientras escuchaba hablar a toda su familia a lo lejos.

Era realmente triste que él fuese el único que se haya desmayado en la ceremonia de sellado.

"¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?"

 _Yo no soy tu hijo._ Quiso decir él, pero nada salió de su garganta. Porque de alguna manera sabía que si lo decía, no habría vuelta atrás.

"Sí." Susurró él. Respiró profundamente y notó como los ancianos, además de Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama y Hinata-sama se acercaban lentamente al darse cuenta de su despertar.

Su sonrisa se tambaleó mientras miraba a su padre. Y su decisión de no decir nada cambió.

"Padre.. sentí mucho dolor. Sentía que iba a morir." Dijo notando como sus ojos empezaban a arder. Parpadeó rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Él no era tan susceptible a las emociones fuertes. ¿Por qué en ese momento sí?

"..Es raro que algo así haya sucedido, pero no dudo de que mejorarás. Ven, hijo." Dijo parándose donde estaba a su lado en cuclillas, ofreciendo su mano.

Él la aceptó, sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Él le sonrió suavemente a la niña detrás de Hitomi-sama. Tal vez calmaría sus nervios un poco.

"Hiashi-sama." La voz de su padre lo distrajo, miró a la cara de su tío y repitió lo mismo.

Su tío asintió. "Hizashi, ¿Que ocurrió con Neji?" El niño en cuestión se reprendió mentalmente de nuevo, al notar que toda su familia lo miraba discretamente. Ahora era seguro que nadie antes había reaccionado como lo hizo él.

"No fue nada.. sólo reaccionó algo diferente porque él lo es." Dijo su padre en voz baja, pero cuando Neji lo miró de reojo notó que casi parecía ¿satisfecho?

Hiashi-sama entrecerró los ojos. "Hmm.. bueno, parecía que se hizo daño, dile que se mejore, hermano."

Neji casi frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él, fingiendo que no estaba ahí. Miró a Hinata nuevamente e ignoró como hablaban sobre él a su lado. Sonrió y dijo "Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii-san, y-ya m-me felicitaste." Dijo ella sonrojada y cabizbaja, todavía detrás de su madre, quien sólo observaba hablar a su padre y su tío.

Los ancianos observaban todo sin decir nada, eso no le afectaba a Neji. Le molestaba la mirada que le daba su abuelo, pero intento ignorarlo. Hasta ese momento no había entablado conversación con él y todavía no quería hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji se sentó en frente de su abuelo, por alguna razón ese día tocó la puerta de su casa. Él quería estar con su padre, pero en algún momento se había ido ya que cuando lo buscó no estaba.

Tenía que enfrentarse solo a un familiar que simplemente parecía que lo odiaba. Así que puso su máscara indiferente y esperó a que el hablara.

"Neji, tu padre ha muerto protegiendo el clan." Su cara no cambió en ningún momento mientras decía eso.

Neji procesó lo que dijo y su máscara vaciló. Algo inseguro y enojado, exclamó "¿Por qué?! ..Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Era prácticamente imposible que haya sucedido eso, apenas ayer estaban festejando el cumpleaños de su prima y no podría haber estado en una misión. Estaba con él hasta que se durmió y no tuvo otra pesadilla.

Su abuelo entrecerró los ojos. "Compórtate, niño. Hizashi murió reemplazando a tú tío. Luego del secuestro de su primogénita. Kumo quería la cabeza de Hiashi, por haber matado al Jefe ninja de Kumo. Actuó para proteger al clan, como un verdadero Hyūga debería." Dijo desviando la vista hacia su frente por un segundo.

"..Pero. ¿No se acordó de mí? ¿Por qué lo hizo?" Dijo Neji cabizbajo. Estaba enojado, furioso. Pero se sentía más triste porque su padre lo dejó solo con personas que no conocía.

"La sangre avanzada del clan Hyūga es una cosa valiosa para este pueblo. La protección de eso ha sido el deber de la familia principal. Por eso existen las familias de rama, para proteger al árbol de la familia." Dijo su abuelo. "Levanta la cabeza y compórtate como un verdadero Hyūga, aunque seas de la casa rama."

Neji levantó la cabeza repentinamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a su abuelo. No llegaba a entender cómo podía ser tan insensible.

 _Sin embargo.._ "Entréneme, abuelo. Por favor." Dijo él mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabía que era tonto de él siquiera intentar preguntarle eso. Sobretodo cuando lo insultó mentalmente, pero no podía evitarlo. Su abuelo era la mejor opción que tenía para entrenarlo, además que le agradaban las personas estrictas. Y su abuelo era así.

"Levanta la cabeza y mírame a los ojos." Cumplió. "¿Por qué?" Sinceramente le sorprendió que no lo haya rechazado inmediatamente. No pensaba llegar tan lejos. Y por eso su mente quedó en blanco por un segundo.

Su padre, era por el. Ya no estaba, era por el. Necesitaba un nuevo profesor.

Era

por

el.

"Ya no tendré ningún guía." Respondió con simpleza en el ambiente obviamente incómodo. "Y mí padre venía de la casa principal." Dijo refiriéndose a que fue el que enseñó a su padre.

"Tú eres de la casa rama." Dijo impasible.

"Por unos minutos antes.." En los que mí tío nació, no dijo.

Su abuelo se levantó lentamente y él se preparó para su rechazo. Era obvio que no entrenaria a nadie de la casa rama. Aunque fuera su nieto. Sonrió amargamente, mientras miraba su espalda acercarse a la puerta. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Un rechazo, igualmente.

"Mañana ve al dōjō principal a las seis." No aclaró si era a la tarde o a la mañana, y cuando se le ocurrió, su abuelo ya se había ido.

Supuso que debía intentar ir temprano.


	7. Chapter 7

_Una chica de pelo rosa y un chaleco jounin._

 _Un chico de pelo negro con un símbolo Uchiha en la espalda._

 _Otro chico de pelo rubio, brillante y amarillo._

 _Un adulto de pelo gris_

 _Otro adulto, de pelo castaño y mitad del cuerpo blanco._

 _Una mujer con un largo pelo blanco y cuernos, flotando, sosteniendo por el cuello al rubio y al pelinegro. Llorando y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Un tercer ojo rojo._

 _Abrió los ojos,_

 ** _Ojos blancos._**

Neji se sentó bruscamente mientras respiraba rápidamente.

Qué, pensó. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué soñaba con un Uchiha?

Y una mujer de ojos blancos.. una Hyūga.

¿Por qué sus pesadillas eran tan aleatorias? Pensó mientras se tiraba del pelo, con frustración. No llegaba a entender cómo podía imaginarse eso. Nunca había visto personas con esas características.

Aunque no podía decir mucho sobre eso. Ya que nunca había salido del compuesto excepto cuando enterraron a su padre hace una semana, pensó sombríamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Suspiró con cansancio mientras se estiraba, su abuelo iba a llegar en un momento que podía aprovechar para calentar.

Decir que aceptó entrenarlo no lo sorprendió, sería lo mismo que decir que odiaba a su padre. Y lo sorprendió mucho.

Luego de decirle vaya al dōjō, lo probó en taijutsu, y lo felicitó al decirle que realmente era diferente como su padre se jactaba. Aclaró que su entrenamiento no cambiaba nada, todavía estaría en la casa rama y su prima seguiría siendo una heredera, la débil heredera que debía proteger.

Neji ignoró que dijo eso y sólo se centró en su entrenamiento. Luego del funeral de su padre, él pensó que estaría deprimido y el entrenamiento era una distracción. No era mucho decir que estaba resentido a su tío, a su prima y a su tía que aunque no tenía mucho que ver, se casó con su tío y se quedó en la rama principal, siempre protegida por sus primos los de la casa rama.

En el funeral de su padre no dijo nada, se quedó tranquilo como su abuelo le ordenó. Debía respetar a su padre, le dijo.

Y todavía un anciano después tuvo el descaro de decirle que la muerte de su padre no fue culpa de nadie más que la casa rama. Ellos estaban vigilando, ellos siempre tienen que proteger a la familia principal, ellos causaron que la heredera fuera secuestrada, le dijo.

Él sólo apretó los puños y se dijo a sí mismo. Tranquilo, cálmate, que el abuelo nos desaprobará, el nos entrenará y debemos obedecer.

Nunca se dio cuenta de los ojos de su prima sobre él.


	9. Chapter 9

Miró con curiosidad su alrededor, su abuelo le había proporcionado una casa pequeña para él solo. Dijo que su casa anterior era muy grande, además de los fantasmas que quedaron allí.

Él aceptó y realmente le extrañó que lo dejase solo. Cuando descubrió que tenía una niñera, Emi, le dijo.

Le preparaba su comida y limpiaba por él, cuando ella no vivía ahí. A él le molestó, no podía ser dependiente de alguien extraño, aunque su abuelo se lo haya ordenado.

También le desagrado que ella era de la familia rama, como él. Pero sólo por ser una mujer se encargaba de la casa, no era una kunoichi ni siquiera. Era una sirvienta.

Empezó a molestarla, o eso pensó, al decirle que le enseñe como cocinar y limpiar bien. No fue demasiado insistente, ya que ella rápidamente aceptó sus demandas.

Era un niño de cinco años muy independiente. Y lo sabía.

Aunque aprendió como cuidarse a si mismo, ella nunca se fue. Al menos no dejó de ser su sirvienta, porque de que se iba, se iba. Ella también tenía una familia.

El día del cuarto cumpleaños de la heredera no se molestó en asistir. ¿Por qué debía de festejar el día del aniversario de la muerte de su padre? Era irrespetuoso. Al igual que no asistir a su cumpleaños siendo su primo más cercano.

Pero su padre era más importante. Siempre lo sería. Él era su familia.


	10. Chapter 10

Neji adelantó un pie mientras dejaba el otro atrás. Puso sus manos en una postura en particular y esperó.

"Comienza." Dijo su abuelo.

Un movimiento de su pierna derecha a la izquierda, un giro, un golpe de sus palmas, equilibrio, salto, golpe, giro, deslizamiento, y una vez más.

Notó un movimiento en el lado de su abuelo y él casi asintió.

"Byakugan!" Exclamó él repentinamente.

Su postura vaciló por un segundo con el cambio de su visión. Y su abuelo obviamente lo notó.

"Para." Y él se quedó quieto, tambaleante, no se había apoyado bien, pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras cerraba los ojos y desactivaba su línea de sangre.

La rutina que su abuelo le enseñó más bien parecía un baile, pero él no dijo nada, porque cada vez aumentaba la velocidad. Y realmente ayudaba a su equilibrio.

Suspiró mientras sentía que su abuelo empujó su hombro con su bastón y él se cayó de costado. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Frotó el hombro que chocó contra el suelo, el escozor seguía siendo molesto. Tendría un moretón.

"Debes tener los pies firmes en el suelo. De otra forma caerás fácilmente." Se refirió a una lucha, supuso. "Deberás practicar más con el Byakugan, aunque no me sorprende siendo que hace poco aprendiste a usarlo. Y sin tener la intención." Aclaró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras se paraba, en verdad no tenía la intención, ni siquiera sabía que tenía que usar sellos de mano. Pero supuso que concentrándose lo suficiente, se podía. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro luego de ver la reacción de su abuelo.

Además de que luego se desmayó, no fue al hospital, Emi al parecer lo estuvo cuidando en su casa. Le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada en contra.

Desde el día en el que aprendió a usar el Byakugan sin sellos de mano, su abuelo comenzó a decirle que lo activara cuando diga.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a una visión de trescientos sesenta y cinco grados mientras se dan vueltas.

 _Realmente_ difícil.


End file.
